


Again

by future_fishy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, i have a lot of feelings about this new episode, soft, spoilers for episode 7, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: “Yuuri,” Viktor said, “I’d very much like to kiss you again.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> After screaming about the new episode on twitter I had to write something, so here this is.

From the moment they’d gotten up off the ice, Viktor was glued to Yuuri’s side. His arm remained firmly around Yuuri’s waist throughout the fuss and the interviews that came after the competition; and all questions about The Kiss were answered with a sincere smile and squeezing Yuuri into a side hug. The press were going to have a field day, particularly with Phichit’s viral Instagram photo from the day before, but Viktor couldn’t bring himself to care. To hell with what anyone thought about them! Viktor was proud of Yuuri — so, so proud — and he’d be damned if he was going to let a few international news crews stop him from showing his affection.

Fortunately the changing rooms were off-limits to press, so they had a little time alone while Yuuri changed out before having to brave the crowd again. After weaving through people, avoiding the more tabloid-y reporters, finding a taxi and finally getting back to the hotel, Yuuri was just about ready to collapse into bed and sleep for the rest of the day. He was half slumped against Viktor’s side while the older man looked for their room key.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said once they were inside, hands on the skater’s shoulders, “I’m so proud of you.”

Yuuri smiled brightly, “Thank you, Viktor.”

He looked the exact opposite to how he did before his performance: his jittery, anxious energy replaced with the pleasant buzz of adrenaline. Sweat was clumping his hair together but Viktor didn’t think Yuuri had ever looked more stunning. He pulled Yuuri into a hug, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“Viktor, I need a shower.” Yuuri complained, but it was half-hearted and followed by his arms wrapping around his coach’s back.

He’d foregone showering in the changing rooms in favour of getting back to the hotel quicker, but he was really starting to feel gross and sticky.

“We can take one together.” Viktor suggested, in the same tone he used to ask Yuuri to sleep with him or join him when he took Makkachin for a walk.

Yuuri protested, so Viktor whined, “But we bathe together all the time!”

“That’s in an onsen, not a tiny en suit shower.” Yuuri argued, “That’s different.”

Viktor pouted, but accepted Yuuri’s reasoning. Besides, if they slipped Yuuri could get hurt and he couldn’t risk an injury over something so stupid.

As Viktor pulled away to let Yuuri shower he hesitated, eyes on Yuuri’s pink lips. Viktor wanted to kiss him again. He leaned forward half an inch but stopped himself, not knowing if the gesture would be welcomed now, outside of the euphoria of Yuuri’s performance. Viktor didn’t have much time to follow that train of thought, because before he knew it Yuuri was on his tip-toes with a hand on Viktor’s neck, closing the distance between them.

The press of Yuuri’s lips against his own lasted maybe a second, but it felt like days, years. Yuuri’s lips were chapped and inexperienced, but gentle and wonderfully affectionate. He was so warm, so alive, so real. The comfortable weight of Yuuri’s hand against the back of his neck anchored Viktor to earth as his heart soared. Viktor had hardly realised what was happening before Yuuri backed away, smiled again, and went into the bathroom to shower.

Viktor stared blankly at the bathroom door in disbelief as he heard the shower turn on. He brought his fingers to his lips, simultaneously missing the pressure of Yuuri’s mouth against his and wondering if it had ever been there in the first place. For the duration of Yuuri’s shower, Viktor didn’t move. He scarcely breathed. Yuuri Katsuki had kissed him. On the mouth. His little katsudon was just full of surprises.

A few minutes passed and Yuuri emerged from the shower with a white hotel towel around his waist. Viktor’s eyes trailed over the skin he saw on an almost daily basis. His gaze lingered on the stretch marks on Yuuri’s hips and stomach. Viktor wanted to trace those silvery-pink lines with his fingers, like he’d dared to do one night in the onsen after practice. Maybe one day he could trace them with his tongue.

“Yuuri.” Viktor crossed the room with a purpose. His hands settled at Yuuri’s hips, just above the line of the towel, “You never cease to amaze me, zvyozdochka moya.”

“W-what does that mean?” Heat rose in Yuuri’s cheeks, earlier confidence waining.

Viktor embraced Yuuri again, and whispered against the shell of his ear, “My little star.”

And Yuuri flushed again because that might have been the sweetest thing anyone had ever called him.

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, “I’d very much like to kiss you again.”

When Yuuri’s hands pushed him away, ever so gently, Viktor panicked. Maybe he’d been reading the whole thing wrong and Yuuri really didn’t like him after all and he’d just ruined—

“Let me get dressed first.” Yuuri said, and went to his suitcase to get the t-shirt and shorts he wore as pyjamas.

Viktor sighed in quiet relief and took the opportunity to change into his own pyjamas, since being in his coach clothes all day was far from comfortable. He and Yuuri had seen each other naked so many times by now that neither made any attempt to hide their occasional glances at the other’s body. Once Yuuri was dressed he sat down on the edge of his bed, and Viktor shortly joined him.

Yuuri placed a hand on Viktor’s neck, but let the other take the lead. Viktor slid a thumb over Yuuri’s cheekbone, and ice blue gazed into chocolate brown. The space between their lips narrowed almost without them noticing; they were breathing each other’s air, sharing breaths. Viktor’s head tilted slightly as he closed the gap, and their lips fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. This kiss was longer, more intimate, but still innocent and closed-mouthed. Viktor pulled back for a fraction of a second before moving back in, changing their position a little. Yuuri hummed contentedly and moved the hand that was on Viktor’s neck into his hair. The soft yield of Yuuri’s lips against his own and the tangle of fingers in his hair were heaven. Viktor’s lungs begged for air but he never wanted it to stop.

Eventually, it was Yuuri who broke the kiss first, with a yawn and a mumbled apology, “Sorry, ‘m really tired.”

Laughing softly, Viktor guided Yuuri to lie down and crawled onto the bed next to him. After a brief moment of absence his hand returned to Yuuri’s cheek, thumb tracing cheekbone.

“You’re beautiful, Yuuri.” He said.

“So are you.” Yuuri replied, the words curving the edges of his mouth into a soft smile.

Yuuri’s eyes slid half-closed, and Viktor could see him fighting to keep them open. He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead.

“Go to sleep, krasavets.” Viktor murmured and smiled at Yuuri’s tired confusion, “I’ll tell you what that one means in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me screaming about canon ice boyfriends on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy).


End file.
